Idiots Never Rest
by Razamataz22
Summary: Having made it through the inter-year test of courage, the students of Class F still have the rest of the year to go. With new friends and allies, will they finally get some better equipment?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu**

**...**

A light hearted smile crossed the features of the usually stern principal, her eyes focused upon the group of idiots who were currently running around in circles as if they were preschool kids. "Good grief, what a bunch of idiots," she said doing her best not to giggle at the sight of her students making a mockery of themselves.

"So they're going to be my classmates," said the teenager standing behind her, only just able to see what was going on from his position.

"Most of them," said the elderly woman as she turned around and took her seat once more before looking at the boy standing before her. From the interview process they had just gone through she could tell that he wasn't the brightest of boys academically and he was a bit slow in speaking and understanding normal speech. She couldn't really blame him considering that Japanese wasn't his first language but while he wasn't academically smart she could tell that he knew how to survive out in the real world and sometimes those were the types of people she found most entertaining. "Report to class 2-F tomorrow morning."

"Got it," said the boy as he turned his heel, waving over his shoulder as he did so showing complete disrespect in that regard. The principal knew that the boy would fit right in.

...

"I wonder if they've fixed the problem with the examination system yet?" pondered Yuuji, his hands held behind his head as he walked towards the classroom. Somehow he had managed to give Shoko the slip and thus wasn't currently being dragged to the alter to get married. Even though he was still under the legal age apparently the devious female knew where to get some fake identification from which would then allow them to skip past some of the waiting game.

"I hope so, I don't think Himeji could take much more of those horror themed characters," said Yoshii as he shrugged nonchalantly. While Yuuji had managed to get away easily the previous day Yoshii had had little luck in that regard as when he had finally managed to escape he had had to deal with his sister who was waiting back at his house. He couldn't understand why she hadn't decided to leave him alone yet, he had enough problems at school as it was.

"Well if you want true horror, I heard that Himeji is currently in the home economics room making some snacks for us," stated Yuuji which immediately got Yoshii's eyes to go wide in fear.

"You want to grab Hideyoshi and Voyeur and go have an emergency meeting in case Class E or C decides that they want to attack us sometime within the next hour," shouted Yoshii showing just how scared he was.

"Sounds like a plan," declared Yuuji as both he and Yoshii broke out in a sprint, determined to get their hands on their comrades and lead them to safety. Having secured their classmates, the four of them took off down the corridor at top speed bypassing a student they had never seen before who was walking towards their classroom. However with the predicament at hand they didn't even pay the slightest attention to him.

"Wonder what that was about?" he pondered as he continued walking wondering just what kind of people he would meet in his class. Sliding the door open he got a taste of just what was to be expected.

"Oh, I heard we were getting new blood today," stated one of the FFF members whose facial features were currently covered by the black getup he was wearing. "You want to join the FFF."

The boy blinked a couple of times at the scene in front of him as teens his own age went to work sharpening various tools and weapons that could be used to severely injure an individual when used properly. Whether or not they could be used properly, he didn't want to find out. "I choose...life," he said slowly not wanting to insult the guy in front of him.

"If you change your mind just let us know, almost every member of the class is a member of the FFF so we'll be here whenever you're ready," said the teen before going back to the grinding block ensuring that his scythe was dangerous enough to slice through anybody who dared to get to close with a girl.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the boy made his way to the back corner of the room and took a seat at the small table he was required to use as equipment. Considering the classrooms he had gone past all had had chairs and desks he couldn't help but wonder if doing this temporary transfer had been such a good idea.

"Ah hello there," came a female voice from nearby and he couldn't help but turn to see a cute face staring at him.

"H-hello," he said in response as he braced himself. Surely this had to be some kind of trap, or a trick of some kind. No way could this really be happening.

"My name's Minami Shimada, nice to meet you," she said as she took a kneeling position upon the table next to his.

"Nice to meet you, my name's..."

"Ah, Akihisa-kun's not here," said Himeji as she entered the room, the plate of food she was carrying almost bubbling in her grasp. Several of those who had seen the effects that the food had had backed away into a corner not wanting any part of the poison that she carried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon," said Minami with a smile knowing that the idiot she had a crush on was sure to come by sometime soon.

Before Himeji could respond she was interrupted by the sound of a growling stomach that came from the boy Minami was beside. "Sorry, since I didn't quite know my way around town I had to leave early and missed breakfast as a result," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

"A new student?" questioned Himeji.

"Yes, my name's Marcus, it's nice to meet you," he said waving at the two girls in his attempt to be polite.

"Marcus?" repeated Minami noting that the name didn't exactly sound all that Japanese.

"Yea, I'm part of the exchange programme back home and was sent to this school," he explained.

Himeji wanted to ask where he had originally come from but his stomach growling again made her look at the food in her hand. While she had made it especially for Akihisa it would be rude of her not to offer some of it to the boy in front of her who was clearly hungry. "Would you like some sashimi?" she offered holding out the plate.

"That'd be nice thank you," said Marcus as he got to his feet and looked at the food being offered. Having come from a fishing community he had a good deal of experience with fish and had even tried sashimi on rare occasions. The fish looked perfectly cut and the little bowl next to it held what looked like a very exquisite dipping sauce.

Picking up a piece he said, "Itadakimasu," just before the food entered his mouth.

It was a kind hearted gesture welcoming him into the class.

It nearly sent him to hell.

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**First up, this is set directly after the end of the final episode of season two. Like many people I was a bit disappointed with the ending that was given and am doing my own little twist on what I believe should happen as a result.**

**Secondly, Himeji and Minami are both still going to be head over heels for Aki, nothing is going to change that.**

**Thirdly, is my character going to be a Mary Sue? Considering he's in class F that's pretty much a no.**

**Finally, I'm just in it for the fun so expect a lot of random parts that will take you by surprise.**

**Peace**


End file.
